Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars (Chinese name: 植物大战僵尸: 全明星) is the second spin-off to Plants vs. Zombies 2 presented at the EA press conference of May 6, 2014.The Official Website The first beta was released on July 3rd, 2014. A second beta was released on August 14th, 2014 containing additional plants and zombies, along with some gameplay changes and bugfixes. It is the second Plants vs. Zombies game with content available exclusively in China and the third game available only to Chinese players. Playing this game requires a Gamecomb account. Story Primitive Snail Zombie sees the plants who are sleeping. So he calls the other zombies. Their leader points to the Player's House and shouts. Then all the zombies come closer to the plants. Suddenly, some asteroids fall down into the Earth. Then, Venus Flytrap appears from one asteroid, makes other plants have to love it. Ball Cactus appears from an another asteroid. And then Popcorn-pult appears in the third asteroid. All of them attack the zombies, make the battle between plants and zombies begin again. Game icons 植物大战僵尸全明星(萧敬腾代言 (v1.0.4 to v1.0.16).png|The icon of the game from v1.0.4 to v1.0.16. 植物大战僵尸全明星 (v1.0.28 to v1.0.34).png|The icon of the game from v1.0.28 to v1.0.34. 植物大战僵尸全明星 (v1.0.40 to 1.0.45).png|The icon from v1.0.40 to 1.0.45. 植物大战僵尸全明星 (v1.0.51).png|The icon from v1.0.51. 植物大战僵尸全明星(萧敬腾代言) (v1.0.51.3).png|The icon from v1.0.51.3 to v1.0.82. 植物大战僵尸全明星 (萧敬腾代言) Icon (v1.0.88).png|The icon from v1.0.88. Plants vs. Zombies All Stars icon.png|The second icon from v1.0.88 PvZASDarkAgesicon.png|The icon from 1.0.91 (current icon). Areas The game so far features eleven worlds, six of which are already featured in Plants vs. Zombies 2, four are exclusive to All Stars and one, Player's House, is featured Plants vs. Zombies 2, but only in the Tutorial whereas here it's a full world. To gain access to the next area, the player must beat every level in the current area. Obtaining every star is not necessary. Later areas also have a level requirement that must be met. Plants Update History -July 3 2014: This game released on Android as beta. -September 19 2014: This game released on İOS. -September 24 2015: Version 1.0.81 was released and gameplay was remodeled. -November 8 2015: Far Future is released on İOS with new plants. -January 24 2016: Dark Ages is released with new plants. Upgrade System Each plant requires costume pieces in order to be upgraded, along with some coins in order to actually upgrade it. Several pieces for each category are required to upgrade the plant, depending on the level of upgrade. Upgrading the plant will increase its stats, and in some cases evolve it into a brand new plant. Costumes, weapons, and armors pieces are in normal gameplay. Each upgrade the plant will require stronger weapons, armors and costumes to upgrade. Weapons, such as meteor hammer, slingshot, spear, and staff. They increase hit rate, crit, and damage. Armor has three types: Cape (For brave (remote attackers): Peashooter, Puff-shroom), Cloak (For gentle (healers): Sunflower, Pistachio) and Armor (For tenacious (melee attackers): Wall-nut, Spikeweed). They increase the defense and dodge. There are different types of costumes, such as 帽子(hats), 领结(bows), 彩带(ribbons) and 眼镜(glasses), they have 普遍(common), 精致(refined) and 完美(perfect). Every plant has its own unique costume. Zombies Gallery How to play the game tutorial Concepts Trivia *This is the sixth game in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series and the fourth spin-off, the other three being Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies Online. *Even though the Gatling Pea in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is only seen when a Peashooter or a Repeater is fed with Plant Food, in this game, it's a separate plant, similarly to the first game. However, It still can be seen when a Peashooter uses its Special Attack, similar to Plants vs. Zombies 2's Plant Food effect on a Peashooter. **However in the first game, it was an upgrade to the Repeater. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' has all the plants from Plants vs. Zombies with the exception of Flower Pot, save for a cameo appearance. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' has all plants solely in the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 that are obtained from Ancient Egypt to Dark Ages, the exception being Sun Bean. In addition, no plants from worlds after Dark Ages appear, nor do any premium plants appear besides Power Lily. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' has more plants than any other Plants vs. Zombies game. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' is the second game where Sunflower has offensive capabilities, with the first being Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' is the first game to have evolutions. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' is the first game in the Plants vs. Zombies series to include a lot of fruits that aren't really planted (planting on the ground or vine-rooted plants). An example is the Banana. *For some reason, Grave Buster has both its Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 designs in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' is the first game where plants can fight plants. *Some plants in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars were supposed to appear in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *The Cuke and the Lawn Mower appear in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars as Power Ups. *Since the 1.0.80 update, the gameplay was remodeled, similarly to the 1.7 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2. External links *Facebook fanpage References Category:Chinese games Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars